Network availability is a critical indicator for operators. The network availability directly affects the fulfillment of the service level agreement (SLA, Service Level Agreement) by the operators.
A ring network protection mechanism is an important means for ensuring high network availability. To implement inter-node communication and protection, two point to point (P2P, Point to Point) label switched paths (LSP, Label Switched Path), namely, a master point to point LSP and a backup point to point LSP, are created between each two nodes in an existing access ring network.
LSP protection switching mainly adopts a Wrapping or Steering manner.
It is found in practice that, because ring network protection is implemented by creating two point to point LSPs, namely, a primary point to point LSP and a secondary point to point LSP, between each two nodes in an access ring network in the prior art, the number of point to point LSPs created for ring network protection increases exponentially as the number of nodes on the ring network increases, leading to large control overhead of the point to point LSPs.